The Family We Choose
by glassfacet
Summary: AU. Kakashi makes the choice to fight to keep Naruto. Now the detached genius has to figure out how to raise a child right: with love. Some shonen ai and het.
1. At the Beginning

At the Beginning

Kakashi was too young for this. He knew he was too young; the Council knew he was too young; Sandaime knew he was too young. And yet, here he stood, asking for custody of his deceased teacher's only child. And it would have been simple, to just sign the child over to him, except for a very important detail: the child was also the living sacrifice for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Council was still trying to decide on whether or not the baby should even be permitted to live.

Said baby was quietly crying in Sandaime's arms as he sat at the head of the room. The other clan heads, many of whom had small children themselves, winced in sympathy for the old man. The advisors bluntly ignored the vocalizations, though they found that whenever they tried to speak, the baby's wails would get louder and drown them out. It had been a very long day, and everyone simply wanted to go home, either to their own families or to their schemes.

"Please, Sandaime-sama," said Kakashi. "I'm the closest family he has. I'll admit to inexperience, but I am a quick learner. And you did mention that it might be good for me to have someone in my life to balance me."

"I did not mean a baby," said Sandaime. "Children are a lot of work, Kakashi."

"And Jiraiya is the child's godfather," said Shikaku. "According to the wills, anyway."

"Jiraiya is needed as spymaster," said Sandaime. "At any rate, the child should not leave the village until he has grown up."

"It is too dangerous to keep," growled Fugaku. "Get rid of it!"

"Or better still, give it to me," said Danzo. "I'll make sure that it's properly brought up."

"Tsunade is another option," suggested Homura. "She is the child's mother's cousin, is she not?"

"You'd have to find Tsunade first," said Tsume. "And I pity the fool who tries to make her come back before she wants to. We all know the way she gambles."

"And drinks," muttered Koharu. The baby wailed his loudest yet.

"Someone, anyone, please make that baby stop crying!" said Hiashi. "This is ridiculous. If Kakashi wants him, let him raise the child. He has the skills and the analytical capacity to put down any threats that may occur."

"Very true," concurred Inoichi. "It might be better if the kid grows up with someone who loves him, even a little bit. Love's a powerful thing, you know."

"It would seem so," said Shikaku dryly. "You're in a committed monogamous relationship, aren't you?"

"Shut up," said Inoichi half heartedly. "Besides, I have faith in Minato's work. The guy was a genius with seals. I seriously doubt that he would screw this up."

"It does seem rather unlikely," admitted Fugaku. "I do not think that we can afford to take the risk. The village is weakened by this attack, and we're still recovering from the last war. The risk is too great, no matter the proficiency of the Yondaime."

The baby wailed loudly again, and continued to scream. Sandaime tried to quiet him, rocking him gently and talking to him, to no avail. The newborn kept screaming. The councillors looked around at each other murmuring to one another.

Kakashi stepped forward and quietly took the baby from Sandaime's arms. Almost immediately, the baby stopped crying, staring up at Kakashi with large blue eyes. Gently, he ran a fingertip down the side of the baby's face, as though he was afraid he might hurt the infant if he touched him too hard. The baby gurgled at him.

"Well, then," said Sandaime, "I think that's that. Hatake Kakashi will be Uzumaki Naruto's guardian until he comes of age and becomes a legal adult. Jiraiya and Tsunade will be informed of all of this, and I will leave them to make their decisions accordingly. I proclaim this council to be adjourned, until tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, at which time we will discuss village repairs and the possibilities of implementing a medic corps. Goodnight."

Kakashi waited until everyone else had left the room. "Thank you, Sarutobi-sama. For letting me have Naruto."

"Don't be silly," said Sarutobi. "I wasn't kidding about a child being work. You're going to have to find someone to look after him while you're away. You're going to have to learn how to take care of him yourself. I can't give you any time off, I'm afraid. We need all the help we can get."

"Would it be alright if I only did D- and C-rank missions for a little bit?" asked Kakashi. "Those tend to be low-risk, and for the in-village things, I can bring Naruto along with me. The dogs might watch him as well, if I ask."

"Do yourself a favour," said Sarutobi, "and don't try to do everything yourself. If you can find no one else, I will take care of him for you. Just bring him to my office."

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama," said Kakashi with a bow. "Please excuse me. I need to find formula and diapers. I think he's fussing because he's hungry."

"That's a good place to start," said Sarutobi. "There are several good books on childcare in bookstores. Try the 'What to Expect' series. They're very good."

"I will, thank you," said Kakashi. "Ready, Naruto? Let's go home."

Ω

Naruto seemed fascinated by the dogs. And the dogs were likewise enthralled. Every time the dogs were Summoned to help Kakashi out, they reacted to Naruto the same way. Bull sat the furthest back from the baby on the cushion. The others sat closer, sniffing the newest addition to their family, with mixed reactions. Kakashi watched his fierce Summons as they cooed and fussed over Naruto. It was beyond weird.

"Is he supposed to have whiskers?" asked Akino, not for the first time.

"He is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki," said Kakashi patiently. "That's probably where they're from."

"Kushina-san didn't have them," said Pakkun. "And she was the one before him."

"But she didn't have it from birth, did she?" said Akino. "Maybe that makes the difference."

"It doesn't matter why he has them," said Kakashi. "The point is they're there. Now, who wants to volunteer for babysitting duty while I go buy more formula?"

"I don't suppose there's another option," sighed Pakkun.

"Everyone not volunteering is going on a hunt for Tsunade," said Kakashi. "We need her back as soon as possible. Other teams will be going out as well, so if you don't find her in two weeks, come home."

"I'll stay," grumbled Pakkun.

"So will I," said Akino. The other dogs whuffed in agreement and headed for the door. Kakashi sighed and handed each volunteer dog a copy of the message for Tsunade. They took off for the village gates, determined to find the Legendary Sucker. Kakashi checked back with the two remaining dogs, and went out to find as much formula and diapers as he could reasonably carry. Maybe he'd make it a stupid challenge with Gai, baby care… or not. Childhood trauma, and all that.

As it turned out, there were lots of different kinds of diapers and formula. Last time he'd gone shopping for the necessities, he'd gone to a relief shelter and had the appropriate equipment thrown at him before being ignored for the next person in line. Thankfully, a copy of the book Sandaime had recommended had been included. Unfortunately for him this time, Kakashi stood in front of the shelf, thoroughly out of his depth, until a kind woman – trailing two small children of her own – offered him some pointers on basic childcare and picking age-appropriate diapers and formula. Kakashi was grateful for the help; there are just some things you can't learn from a book. Armed with enough baby gear to last the next three days, at least, Kakashi returned to his apartment.

And found Gai and Asuma being kept in a corner by Akino while Pakkun washed a wailing Naruto, who smelled like a diaper change might be necessary. Kakashi sighed and picked up the baby, laying him flat on his back on a blanket and unwrapping the diaper already on him. Quickly, he dropped a wet wipe over Naruto's crotch and wiped his bum with the clean edges, and then tied it back up and threw it in the dirty diaper bag – scheduled to be picked up for cleaning sometime later this week – with practiced concentration. Kakashi then powdered and wiped Naruto completely clean and tied on a fresh diaper. Task complete, he picked up the baby and looked at his colleagues. Asuma and Gai were both staring.

"Put the cigarette out," said Kakashi flatly. "It's not good for Naruto's lungs. And it's almost impossible to get the stink out once you're gone."

Asuma shrugged and put out the cigarette. "So you're seriously taking care of a baby. The great Sharingan Kakashi is changing diapers and mixing up formula."

"This is most unusual, Kakashi," said Gai soberly. "Are you not well?"

"I'm fine," said Kakashi. "It's nice, having him around. He brings a different routine to my life. And the dogs seem to like him."

"_The dogs seem to like him_?" said Asuma incredulously. "Are you completely insane? That thing is a monster, and all you can say is that your dogs like him?"

"My dogs are great judges of character," said Kakashi coldly. "I seem to recall you two being trapped in a corner by one of them. As for your other charge, doesn't everyone have an inner daemon or two? Aren't we all monsters, under our pretenses of civilization?"

"That may be," said Asuma, "but-"

"But nothing," snapped Kakashi. "This is my choice and my life. If you're as blind and stupid as everyone else, you can leave my apartment. Don't come back until you grow a brain."

Without another word, Asuma went.

"We are only concerned about you," said Gai. "There was no need to be so harsh."

"I am sick of that shit," said Kakashi as though he hadn't heard. "Sick of the whispers, sick of the debates in council, sick of people assuming that there's something wrong with him. He's a good kid. He cries when he needs something, he likes being held, he eats everything he's fed, and he's as regular as clockwork. All of those things are normal. He's just a normal baby."

"He sounds like a handful," said Gai.

"He is," said Kakashi with a soft smile. "But I'm getting into the rhythm of caring for him. It's nice, to have someone to hold, and talk to about nothing."

"I am sure," said Gai. "Perhaps I could get some formula ready while you cuddle him."

"There are a few bottles already mixed up in the fridge," said Kakashi. "Could you heat one up and bring it out here? I need to find the nursing blanket."

When the three of them were settled in the living room, Gai watched in awe as Kakashi successfully fed Naruto. The three-week-old drank the whole bottle, sucking contentedly while Kakashi watched to make sure he was breathing while he fed. Gai was surprised when Kakashi braced Naruto against his shoulder, patted his back gently, and was promptly spat up on.

"They're supposed to do that," said Kakashi with a laugh, when Gai asked about it. "They eat so much, some of it blocks their airway, and they'll choke if you don't. He'll sleep now for a while."

Gai watched as Kakashi attempted to swaddle Naruto, got it wrong, soothed the child, and tried again. The baby fell asleep quickly and Kakashi put him in the cradle in his room.

"It would seem that you know what you are doing," said Gai. "Please call upon me if you require baby-sitting services. I am sure that these skills shall be of great use."

"Thanks for the offer," said Kakashi. "I'll probably have to take you up on it. Would you mind going somewhere else now? I'd like to take a nap too."


	2. A House is not a Home

A House is not a Home

Kakashi kept one hand on Naruto's shoulder, while the other hand carried the groceries. The precocious two year old sat on Bull's back, hands clutching the big dog's collar, while he rode through the town. Other children watched as they passed, and begged their parents for similar treatment. The only good thing about that was that the many adults were distracted by their offspring's pleas and couldn't glare at Naruto. Naruto himself seemed pleased with his situation, and looked around eagerly with big blue eyes. Kakashi smiled at how observant his baby brother seemed.

"Kaka-nii," said Naruto, "how come all the people with the red and white circles are glaring at us? They always do that. I don't like it."

"They're Uchihas," said Kakashi. "They generally don't like anyone outside of their clan. They really don't like me because of Obito's eye. Remember I told you he gave it to me as a gift? They don't approve of that sort of thing. It's offensive to their clan pride."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Obito-san musta been a good friend. Is he watching over us from heaven?"

"Very likely he is," said Kakashi. "And I think he'd be proud of me for trying to have a life outside of my job. As would my sensei."

"Will you tell me a Yondaime story before bed tonight?" asked Naruto. "Please, Kaka-nii?"

"If you're good in the bath," said Kakashi, "I'll tell you a new story. How's that?"

"Are you bribing the kid, Kakashi?" asked a busty blonde from in front of their apartment building. The dark haired girl behind her clutched her pet pig and smiled at them.

"Lady Tsunade," said Kakashi, startled. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I've been thinking about it," admitted Tsunade. "Shizune kept reminding me, and a few months ago, I ran into Jiraiya. He showed me some pictures of Naruto and told me about the little brat. So here I am, back from my wild wanderings, to help you raise this kid and get the hospital into better working order."

"Welcome back," said Kakashi. "Naruto, come meet your Aunt Tsunade. She's going to be living with us from now on."

"Hi," said Naruto shyly. "Are you going to go away like Uncle Jiraiya does all the time?"

"Not likely," snorted Tsunade. "I always said that if I came back, I'd stay here. This is your cousin Shizune. She's going to be staying with us as well."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," said Shizune. "This is my pet pig, Tonton."

"Hi Tonton!" said Naruto, clearly more comfortable with animals than with strange humans. "Is she a Summon? Bull's a Summon. Can she talk at all? What's her specialty?"

"Naruto, you're being rude," chided Kakashi. "Poor Shizune hasn't even gotten a chance to unpack yet, and you're already chattering at her."

"Sorry Shizu-nee," said Naruto, abashed.

"It's quite alright," giggled Shizune. "People don't usually ask about Tonton, so I'm not used to that kind of enthusiasm. Why don't you and Bull help me take my things up to the apartment, and we can chat on the way?"

"What does enthusiasm mean?" asked Naruto. He led the way up to the apartment, asking Shizune all sorts of questions as they went.

"Our apartment is very small," said Kakashi. "I'm not sure we'll all fit very well."

"I was thinking that we should buy a small house," said Tsunade. "I think I can afford it, and still pay off my debts with my hospital pay. Shizune and you will both want privacy, and I'll need it. Naruto should have a room of his own as well."

"You've really been thinking about this," said Kakashi.

"And Jiraiya will want a guest room reserved for him," said Tsunade. "We're a fair-sized family. And we're all going to be busy people. The least I can do for all of us is give each person a haven to call their own to just be in. In a family of ninjas, it's saner than the alternative."

Kakashi winced. "Much more sane. We'll swing it, somehow. Naruto seems to like you both already. I'm glad for him, that he's going to grow up with a supportive family."

"Damn right he will," said Tsunade. "We'll start house hunting tomorrow. I'd like to spend tonight getting to know my nephew."

Ω

Tsunade bought the house while Kakashi was out on a mission and Shizune was working in the hospital. She took Naruto with her, much to the discomfort of the realtor, and considered his opinions of each place they looked at. The one he liked best was the one she bought, cackling as she signed the documents while Naruto played with the sweating man's shoelaces.

Everyone had laughed when he'd fallen on his face.

Shizune and Kakashi were both surprised and pleased when Tsunade informed them that they had a house. They were horrified when they saw the building the next day. Naruto, seated on Shizune's hip, reached over to knock on her forehead, which startled her out of her trance.

"Tsunade-sama," gasped Shizune, "we can't afford this. There's no way it's possible. I'm the one who keeps track of our finances. I just can't see it happening."

"Relax," said Tsunade. "Jiraiya paid for half already. I got us a pretty good interest rate on the mortgage, so I think we can pay it off in ten years. Besides, Naruto loves this place. And the Aburame clan is nearby; they may not be the first who come to mind when one thinks of friends, but they're good neighbours. And they have some pretty smart kids who are about Naruto's age."

"If he makes friends with them," said Kakashi, "he'll know people when he starts going to the Academy. That might make him a bit more comfortable with the transition."

"And it will certainly teach him some social skills," said Tsunade with satisfaction. "I thought about him, as well as the rest of us, when I bought this house. The rest of the neighbourhood is mostly ninja families, so coming and going at odd hours won't bother people too much."

"Is the third floor inhabitable?" asked Kakashi.

"Go and see for yourself," said Tsunade. Shizune handed Naruto to Tsunade and followed Kakashi into the house. Tsunade put Naruto down and walked with him to their house. Naruto smiled up at his aunt.

"We did good," said Naruto.

"We did very well," agreed Tsunade. "Why don't we go figure out which room will be yours? Shizune and Kakashi have probably already figured out where they want to be."

Kakashi, it turned out, had commandeered the attic. With its windows and its height, it was the perfect place for comings and goings at all sorts of odd hours. Shizune had claimed the master suite for her own, knowing that her teacher would want a room on the ground floor. Naruto claimed the room across the hall from her, and Tsunade designated the room at the far end of the hall as Jiraiya's. The final second floor bedroom was deemed a playroom, and Naruto volunteered to be responsible for making sure it was neatened up every night before he went to bed.

"We even have space to grow," joked Kakashi as they carried their furniture over. Shizune shoved the couch they were carrying into his chest, causing him to stumble.

"Can we please worry about that later?" asked Shizune irritably. "Like when you're actually dating somebody seriously and looking to settle down type later?"

"That'll be a while yet anyway," said Tsunade comfortably, supervising the group of Genin who drew the mission to help them move. "We all have some growing up to do before anybody settles down."

"Does that mean I don't have to take naps anymore?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Not at all," said Tsunade. "You'll still take naps until you stop needing them. And we'll all know when you'll stop needing them."

"But Auntie!" protested Naruto. "Shizu-nee doesn't hafta take naps. Kaka-nii doesn't hafta take naps. How come I have to?"

"When they were your age," said Tsunade, "they took naps too. And now they're big and strong. So, if you want to be big and strong when you grow up, take care of your body and give it the rest and nutrients it will need to be strong. That's why we make you eat your vegetables and don't give you ramen all the time."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Okay then. How long until I'm big and strong?"

Tsunade sighed and left that question for Shizune.


	3. Friends, Maybe

AN: I apologize to those who object to the sporadic use of Japanese. In my defense, there are no equivalents in English.

Friends, Maybe

"I still think he's too young," said Shizune as she packed Naruto's lunch. "He's only four. That's far too young to be going to the Academy."

"I was four when I started," said Kakashi.

"And look how you turned out," snapped Shizune.

"Enough, both of you," said Tsunade. "Shizune and I went to the opening ceremonies yesterday with Naruto. Notice that Kakashi didn't, though he had the very plausible excuse of having just returned from a mission and needing to spend the morning in the hospital. Naruto will be five in October; he's the same age as his classmates. He'll be fine."

"I know that," said Shizune miserably. "But he's so small, and so young. I love him; am I not allowed to worry about him?"

"Of course you are," said Tsunade. "Doubtless, he loves you too. But he needs to spend time with his peers. And he needs formal training. You've seen how his chakra's gotten away from him a few times. It's not healthy."

"If there are any problems with the teachers," said Kakashi, "we'll go and talk to them. I think we should pay attention to homework, and go over lessons with Naruto, just to make sure that he's being taught right."

"Good suggestion," said Tsunade approvingly. "We'll be able to keep track of his progress on our own."

"We'll be able to stay involved," corrected Shizune, returning her attention to breakfast. "It won't feel so much like we're abandoning him to this strange new world of school."

"I don't think any one of us would intentionally abandon Naruto," said Tsunade hotly. "He's too important to all of us to just leave the whole 'here's your life, figure it out' to a small child."

"Too often, the child will get it wrong," said Kakashi softly. "They won't have the experience necessary to really understand things, understand people and why they do the things they do, so they'll put different scenarios through their logic machines and come up with an answer that may not just be wrong, but be very dangerous."

"Minato mentioned that, when he first started teaching you," said Tsunade. "It upset him that no one had tried to help you make sense of – events. Kushina said it too, though not so eloquently."

"I have no doubt she did," said Kakashi. "I remember her saying something along those lines to my face. I think I called her names and ran away."

"That sounds like you," said Tsunade.

"What's like Kaka-nii?" asked Naruto, as he bounced into the kitchen and climbed onto his chair.

"Not dealing well with other people," said Kakashi. "I'm hopelessly anti-social, and Aunt Tsunade and Shizune were expressing their concern over my lack of friends."

"Are friends that important?" asked Naruto.

"Of course they are!" said Shizune. "Friends are the family you get to choose. They're part of your life because you want them there, not just because they're related to you."

"And sometimes," added Tsunade, "a friend can become more than a friend. They can become someone you want to spend your life with."

"Will I meet someone like that at the Academy?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Tsunade. "Whatever happens, you have us. And we love you very much."

"I knew that," said Naruto. "Can I have ramen for breakfast?"

"No," said the three adults in unison. Naruto pouted at them.

"I did make you fried tofu and salmon-filled riceballs," said Shizune, setting a plate of food down in front of Naruto. His face lit up like the night sky at a festival.

"My other favourites!" cheered Naruto. Kakashi watched his baby brother bemusedly. The simplest things seemed to make Naruto happy, and that happiness was infectious. He couldn't remember being happy at just-about-five at all.

"Kaka-nii?" said Naruto worriedly. Kakashi realized that he was frowning at Naruto, and wondered when that had happened.

"Yes Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto. "You looked upset, Kaka-nii."

"Nothing really," said Kakashi with a little smile. "I was just jealous because Shizune made you a wonderful breakfast, and I didn't get any of her cooking."

"You could have just asked," Shizune mock scolded him. His own breakfast plate made its appearance in front of him: scrambled eggs and riceballs. "I didn't think you liked fried tofu, so I made you eggs instead."

"Thanks Shizune," said Kakashi. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, but in a good way. Kakashi thought about it. Tsunade and Shizune had been living with him and Naruto for almost three years now, and from time to time, they'd do things like remember his favourites and dislikes. No one had done that since Minato and Kushina died. It was a strange feeling.

"It's nothing to cry about, Kakashi," said Shizune, her face a faint pink from embarrassment. "It's just breakfast. Geez."

"Kaka-nii, will you walk me to school?" asked Naruto. "You didn't go yesterday."

"It's been a while since I've been by the Academy," said Kakashi. "And I'm supposed to go in for a follow up appointment at the hospital this morning."

"And I did mean this morning," said Tsunade sternly. "Not whenever the hell you get your act together and decide to show up."

"Yes, Aunt Tsunade," said Kakashi with a faint sigh. "Almost done, Naruto? You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

"Nuh-uh!" said Naruto, almost falling out of his chair in his rush to get going. He put his plate in the sink – all washing of dishes was done after dinner – and rushed to the front door to get his shoes on. Kakashi lazily stretched and ambled over to the door, where he slipped on his shoes.

"Don't forget your lunch, Naruto!" called Shizune, passing Naruto his bento. Naruto grinned up at her.

"Bye Shizu-nee!" he said. "Bye Aunt Tsunade!"

"Have a good day, brat," said Tsunade with a little wave.

"Pay attention to the teacher," said Shizune. "And no pranks!"

"Yes, Shizu-nee," grumbled Naruto. He seized Kakashi's hand and practically dragged him out the door. Kakashi pulled up his mask as they passed through the door. A few parents and their children were heading off to the first day of school. Shibi Aburame was walking with his son Shino, who Naruto greeted enthusiastically and immediately began chattering at. Shibi and Kakashi walked behind the boys in companionable silence.

"It is good that they are friends," said Shibi as the Academy came into view. "Aburames do not make friends easily. I am glad that Shino has found acceptance from one of his peers."

"He and Naruto seem to get along really well," observed Kakashi. "I'm glad that they both know someone. It'll be less scary for both of them to meet other kids if they already have a friend."

"Quite so," agreed Shibi. They stopped just outside of the gate. Shino and Shibi nodded to each other. Naruto flung himself at Kakashi, hugging him tightly.

"You'll come pick me up, right?" asked Naruto pleadingly.

"If I can," said Kakashi. "I'll see you later. Behave yourself, alright?"

"Sure," said Naruto. He let go and turned to his friend. "Come on, let's go see what classes we're in!" Naruto pulled Shino into the building, leaving their respective guardians at the gate.

"They will be fine," said Shibi. With a short nod to Kakashi, he left. Kakashi turned and headed to the hospital. It might be better if he didn't piss off Tsunade; she was cooking dinner tonight, and when she was upset, food burned.

Ω

After school was a different scenario. Kakashi had been kept in the village on doctor's orders, and so he managed to make it to the Academy a half hour after class let out. Naruto was sitting on a swing in the yard, quietly rocking himself back and forth. On the other side of the yard, a black-haired boy who looked to be about Naruto's age was throwing rocks at a tree. Most of them hit the target.

"Naruto?" said Kakashi when he was seven feet away from his little brother. The blond jumped off the swing and hugged him fiercely. Kakashi hugged him back, a frown of concern creasing his forehead.

"Hi, Kaka-nii," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," said Kakashi. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," said Naruto. "School's really weird."

"Yeah, that tends to be the experience," said Kakashi. "Why don't we go home and talk about it?" Naruto nodded and clutched Kakashi's hand as tightly as a four year old could. Kakashi turned around to find that they were being watched by Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello Itachi," said Kakashi. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not really, senpai," said Itachi in his soft deep voice. "I am here to pick up my own little brother. He has just started attending the Academy."

"I see," said Kakashi. "Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi. He's a jounin, like me. We work together sometimes."

"Hi," said Naruto with an uncertain little wave. "Are you Sasuke's big brother?"

"I am," said Itachi with surprise. "Are the two of you in the same class?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "He's weird. He doesn't like to play with anybody else."

"Sasuke has always been a bit shy," said Itachi. "I'm sure he'll warm up to people soon enough. Sasuke! Sasuke, come over here!"

Sasuke dropped the rock he was holding and turned to see who was calling him. His face lit up when he saw his older brother. He ran across the yard and flung himself into Itachi's waiting arms. Itachi let Sasuke go and turned him to face Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is Hatake Kakashi," said Itachi. "He works with me some times. And you already know his little brother, Naruto, right? He's in your class."

"Naruto hangs out with that weird Aburame kid," Sasuke informed Itachi. "And Father says that Hatake is an eye thief."

"Shino's not weird!" shouted Naruto. "He's really smart. And he's a good listener. And he can think for himself. And your father is a hypocrite an' a jerk an' a murderer! So stick that up your spoiled Uchiha ass!"

"Naruto," said Kakashi, facepalming. "Calm down…"

"You're a liar!" shrieked Sasuke. "You're a smelly, stupid liar! I hate you!"

"Sasuke, please," said Itachi.

"Well I don't hate you!" Naruto screamed back. "I hate your stupid father and your stupid family and your stupid arrogance and your stupid, stupid eyes!"

"The Sharingan is _not_ stupid!" wailed Sasuke. "It's special! Having means you're a real part of the clan. It means you're part of a family!"

"Shows what you know about families!" snapped Naruto. "My family _chose_ me. They're there because they wanna be. If your family threw you out, no one would want you 'cause you've got no friends!"

"My family won't throw me away!"yelled Sasuke. "They won't! Not like your parents did!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" said Itachi. "We're going home. I'm very sorry about this, senpai."

"It just proves that kids do listen," said Kakashi. "I'm familiar with Fugaku's views on me and on Naruto. I won't hold it against you."

Itachi gave him a grateful little smile and pulled a fuming Sasuke away from the Academy and down the street towards the Uchiha district. Kakashi steered Naruto towards the garden behind the hospital, where they planned to meet with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Are you mad at me for fighting?" asked Naruto plaintively.

"You managed to use your words, and not you fists," said Kakashi. "That's better than what a lot of kids your age can do."

"Oh," said Naruto, a little more brightly.

"That doesn't excuse what you said to Sasuke," said Kakashi. He pulled his little brother over to a bench at the edge of the road. "Naruto, not everyone has access to information the way that you do. Most of the kids your age don't get to eavesdrop on Council meetings because their parents won't let them. You're not supposed to do it either, but we let you because we all think that you need to have some appreciation for what's going on behind the scenes."

"So I can see underneath the underneath better?" asked Naruto.

"Right," said Kakashi. "But it's also to help protect you. It may well be that Sasuke doesn't know all about his father's opinions and views – and you can thank Mikoto for that. She's a reasonable person. I know that you've had bad experiences with Uchihas in the past, but you will have to work with them. So, practice being civil with Sasuke? Even if it means he says nasty things to you."

"But you're one of my precious people," said Naruto. "And Shino's my friend. I can't just sit there and let somebody trash talk you guys. It's wrong."

"It is wrong," agreed Kakashi. "And I'm glad that you're willing to stand up for your precious people. I wouldn't have done it when I was your age, but then, I was a stuck up ass like Sasuke back then. I've reformed since."

"That's good," said Naruto. "Hey Kaka-nii? What's a hypocrite?"

"A person who says one thing and does the exact opposite," said Kakashi. "Where did you hear that?"

"Aunt Tsunade said that the advisors were hypocrites after the last council meeting," said Naruto. "I thought it might mean something really bad, cause of the way she said it."

"Naruto, please don't use words you don't know the meaning of," said Kakashi. "You might really get yourself into trouble that way someday."

"Okay, Kaka-nii," said Naruto. "Can we go see Shizu-nee now?"

"Sure," said Kakashi. "And then we can get started on your homework."

"Aww, Kaka-nii!"

Ω

Shizune dropped Naruto off at school early the next day. He went to the mostly empty classroom and sat by the windows. His homework was done, and had been checked over by all three of the adults who were regularly in his life. He stared out the window at the roadway outside. He barely noticed when someone sat next to him.

"Good morning," said Sasuke, tapping Naruto's elbow.

"Morning," said Naruto, looking at the other boy. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," said Sasuke. "Aniki explained what you meant to me yesterday. I shouldn't have said bad stuff about your family."

"I shouldn't have either," said Naruto. "I mean, your dad doesn't like me much, but you and your brother seem okay."

"So you meant it when you said you didn't hate me?" asked Sasuke hopefully.

"'Course I don't hate you," said Naruto. "I don't even know you. But we can be friends, if you want."

"I'd like that," said Sasuke, grasping Naruto's first two fingers with his own. "I really would."


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Matchmaker, Matchmaker Part I

Kakashi knew he was in trouble.

It was in the tone of Tsunade's voice when she _requested_ that he visit her office at the hospital after his medical exam. He knew he was in trouble, because he knew what he'd done. And he also knew that he had no real way of explaining himself to her or Shizune. He halfheartedly wished she would punch him until she ran out of energy. Maybe then he'd feel like he'd been punished enough. Probably not, though.

The door to the office snapped shut behind him, and Kakashi flinched. Tsunade walked around him and sat at her desk. She glared at him, lips tight and face hard. Kakashi braced himself for her attack.

"What the hell happened, Kakashi?" she demanded, her voice tight. She was angry, he could hear that, but there was something else. He wanted to call it concern.

"I thought I was okay," said Kakashi numbly. "I thought I'd come out of the tunnel vision, and that I was back to normal. I made a mistake – I thought he was a target. I was about to rip his head off when Shizune stabbed me. I didn't mean to hit him. I wouldn't have, if I was myself."

"But clearly you weren't," said Tsunade. "Shizune told me that you looked awful, and then you ran away. You left her to clean up the mess you'd made."

"I went to see the Hokage," said Kakashi. "I applied for a focus. I can't let that happen again."

"I was going to suggest you get one," said Tsunade. "Glad you beat me to it. I was also going to suggest a psych evaluation. Have you done that too?"

"No," said Kakashi. "Could you book me one though? I'm overdue, I think. And I'll do my annual general physical the same week."

"I'll book them both," Tsunade assured him. "But you have to go to both. I'm not giving Danzo any reasons to take Naruto away from us. If he thinks you're losing it, he could use that and my habits to get what he wants."

"I understand," said Kakashi. "I'll work something out for me."

"Good," said Tsunade. "Now go pick Naruto up from school. Shizune's running an operation and I have a teaching surgery to oversee. So shoo."

"Yes Tsunade," said Kakashi. "And thanks for everything."

"You're my family too," said Tsunade matter-of-factly. "I've chosen to heal and to help for my career. I see no reason to not extend that to my family."

Kakashi slouched out of the hospital and went to wait across the street from the Academy. Itachi would be there early as well, most likely. It seemed to Kakashi that Itachi only really enjoyed his little brother's presence these days. And with Naruto and Sasuke becoming fast friends, any trouble at home might impact his own little brother. Perhaps he should suggest a sleepover, and have Naruto invite Sasuke over to their house. He heard that kids did that with their friends.

Kakashi stood in the shadows of a building across the street from the Academy's yard. Naruto had a few friends, after two years of school. Sasuke had unexpectedly become the favourite, but Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji were always welcomed by both boys. All of them were misfits, Kakashi reflected, and because of that, they all fit together. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if Naruto made friends because of town politics. Most of his friends' parents were on the Council.

"They look like they're having fun," said Itachi from a few feet behind Kakashi.

"They do," Kakashi agreed. "I'm glad that they aren't going to be fast tracked."

"As am I," said Itachi. "My mother and I did our best to convince my father that it was not in Sasuke's best interests to be pushed harder than he can handle."

"I just don't want Naruto to never be given the opportunity to learn the important things," said Kakashi. "Not when it's cost me so much to learn the hard way."

"It has cost us both," said Itachi.

"I was thinking," said Kakashi, "that maybe we should set up a sleepover. You know, games and dinner and an overnight stay type of thing."

"That might be a good idea," agreed Itachi. "It will be good for both of them to see how things are in others' houses. I shall discuss it with Sasuke and my mother. She understands these things."

"I'm not trying to take Sasuke from you," said Kakashi.

"I did not think you were," said Itachi. "It is my hope that Sasuke find a place outside of the compound where he feels comfortable and safe. So that the family is not everything he is or knows."

"That's wise," said Kakashi. Itachi smiled, nodded and went to join the throng of parents who were picking up their children from the schoolyard. Kakashi noted that Sasuke seemed reluctant to leave Naruto by himself. Kakashi took that as his cue.

"Hello Naruto," said Kakashi, approaching the gate. "Shall we go home now? You'll see Sasuke tomorrow, you know."

"I know that," pouted Naruto. "I just want to play more."

"You will tomorrow," said Kakashi.

"We'll play tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Itachi took his little brother's hand and they walked away, Sasuke chattering animatedly about his day.

"Are you going to hit me again?" asked Naruto warily.

"Not likely," said Kakashi. "I shouldn't ever have hit you like that, and I'm sorry for it. The thing is, I think we need to talk about it, since I doubt that your teachers will discuss it with you."

"Discuss what?" asked Naruto. Kakashi offered Naruto his hand, and to his surprise, Naruto took it.

"Can we have the conversation in our backyard?" asked Kakashi. "It's a hard topic to talk about. And I seriously doubt that anyone wants me to talk to you about it, especially while you're so young."

Once they were back at the house, Naruto pulled Kakashi to an armchair for their chat. Kakashi sat down, arms automatically curling around his little brother. There were so many ways for Kakashi to tackle the subject. Naruto sat, waiting patiently with big blue eyes that were curious and wary.

"I thought we were going to go to the backyard," said Kakashi.

"Nuh-uh," said Naruto. "If it's important, it's gotta be a secret. So it's gotta be told like a secret."

"Aunt Tsunade sometimes makes sense," said Kakashi. He heaved in a huge breath and let it out slowly. "I don't really know where to start. Why don't you tell me what you know about my job?"

"You go on secret missions," said Naruto. "And you're not allowed to talk about them ever. You come back exhausted an' Shizu-nee makes me be quiet so you can sleep."

"They're secret because they're not exactly nice," said Kakashi. "Naruto… there's a point in every ninja's career when they go on missions and they have to kill people. Most of the time, it's in defence of yourself or your teammates. And you can justify that to your conscience and your superiors."

Naruto's blue eyes were sad. "Do you hafta?"

"Sometimes," said Kakashi. "And it's hard. But sometimes, killing someone is the only way to keep people safe. Sometimes it's the only way to make sure your mission succeeds."

Naruto nodded, trying to understand.

"But when you get to my level," said Kakashi, "you'll draw missions where the point is to kill someone. Someone you've never met, who has never hurt you or anyone you care about. And you have to find them and plan their death, step by step. Sometimes, it'll be harder for your mind to handle. So your mind will try to protect you by shutting down all the good things. It'll let you do what you need to and come home. And when you feel safe again, when the mission is over, you remember. And it hurts, because you have to live with what you've done."

Naruto frowned. "I don't think I like that. I don't wanna do it."

"Then maybe you need to rethink becoming a ninja," said Kakashi. "We'll understand, Naruto. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and I have all had to face this particular conundrum. Tsunade and Shizune try to make up for it by healing as many people as they can. I try to take as many guarding missions as I do assassinations. Jiraiya finds out information that might save people in the field. And we try not to bring work home with us. But we're not perfect, Naruto, especially me. I didn't mean to hit you this morning. But my mind couldn't process that it was you."

"Cause it had shut down to protect you," said Naruto. "So you could deal with the bad stuff later."

"That's right," said Kakashi. "I'm glad Shizune stopped me."

"So 'm I," said Naruto. "I don't wanna be dead yet."

"I don't want you to be dead either," said Kakashi. "I'm working on making sure it never happens again. Okay? Aunt Tsunade's helping me."

"Okay," said Naruto.

"Tell me about your day," said Kakashi.

"We got a new teacher today," Naruto informed him, his voice solemn, his eyes full of mischief. "His name is Umino Iruka. He's pretty young, he's sixteen. He has brown hair and brown eyes and really tan skin. He doesn't like me very much. He's pretty strict about classroom discipline."

"Sounds like a good teacher then," said Kakashi with a little smile.

"Maybe," said Naruto. "We've only had him for a day, Kaka-nii. Nobody's really good at anything in only one day. Not if they're doing it right."

"Right," said Kakashi. "Show me what you learned today."

Ω

Kakashi and Shizune stood in the hallway outside Naruto's classroom at the Academy. Tsunade was running late – she'd had an emergency surgery to perform, and wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Tonton and Kakashi's dogs were watching Naruto at the house. Kakashi was pretending to be relaxed, going over the information that Naruto had given them about this new teacher. Shizune was visibly more tense than he was.

"How are things at the hospital?" asked Kakashi, to distract her.

"Nightmarish," said Shizune. "The Council's slashed our budget, so I'm trying to find ways of making the system more efficient so we can save some money. The bookkeeping before I got here is so haphazard, I'm having a hard time working it out. But I think that someone was funneling money from the hospital into another project."

"If you'd like, I'll look into finding where it went," Kakashi offered. "We could bring whoever it was to trial for theft. It might get you some monetary compensation, if we can prove it."

"I'd appreciate that," said Shizune. "Every medic hates losing patients, especially when we could save them if we had the resources. Tsunade and I are trying to find a good argument for a budget increase."

"The ANBU commander will support you," said Kakashi. "He knows how important healing is."

"I'm sure," said Shizune. "It's the rest of the Council I'm worried about talking around."

"They'll listen eventually," said Kakashi. The door of the classroom opened, and a civilian couple who ran a fruit stand emerged. They looked very worried, and were clutching each others' hands very tightly. Kakashi watched them leave. Tsunade and Jiraiya passed them on their way in.

"I always feel sorry for the civilians whose children think it'll be cool to become ninjas," said Tsunade. "The kids never know what they're getting into, and the parents are clueless as well. And then they freak out when they realize what it is that we do."

"Naruto knows," said Kakashi quietly.

"His family isn't civilian," said Jiraiya. "And hasn't been for centuries. On either side."

"We should go in now," said Shizune. "Meeting the teacher should be fun."

The four of them trooped into the classroom. The teacher, presumably Umino Iruka, looked up and went pale at the sight of Konoha's spymaster, the greatest medic of the century, one of the most reliable medics, and a near-mythical assassin in his classroom. Kakashi took a seat on the window ledge. Tsunade and Shizune took seats in front of the desk, facing Iruka. Jiraiya sat on one of the desks just behind and to the right of Tsunade.

"Hello," said Tsunade. "You're Umino Iruka?"

"I am," said Iruka as calmly as he could manage.

"Oh good," said Tsunade. "Then we're in the right place. We're here to talk to you about Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" repeated Iruka.

"We're his family, you see," said Shizune. "He's told us lots about you. He says that you're strict about classroom rules?"

"Yes," said Iruka, a bit more comfortable. "I believe that helping children adjust to obeying whoever's in charge is a good way to ease them into being a ninja."

"I understand that you go over weapons safety with the class before each practical lesson," said Tsunade.

"I do," said Iruka. "Weapons are not toys."

"They aren't," agreed Tsunade. "I find that lots of teachers forget to go over that bit. I get so many Genin who tell me that they didn't think that a sharp weapon travelling at a high velocity would hurt on impact. You'd think they'd figure that bit out."

"Are you doing exercises to help them with judgement calls?" asked Jiraiya. "How to judge a situation and make appropriate decisions?"

"They won't be getting into that until they're about ten," said Iruka. "They'll be a little more mature, and their sense of the world will be more developed by then."

"But groundwork can be done, can't it?" asked Kakashi. "Math-related word problems, simple riddles, things like that."

"I suppose I could work those things into my current lesson plans," said Iruka politely. "Thank you for the suggestion."

"Is there anything we should be doing to help Naruto at home?" asked Tsunade with concern. "We already go over the day's lessons with him, and we take turns helping with homework, and we do chakra control exercises with him. Is there anything else that you think may help?"

"Naruto is very easily distracted," said Iruka carefully. "If, perhaps, you could cut back on sugar consumption, that might help him pay more attention in class."

"We don't let him have junk food," said Shizune, offended. "It'll stunt his growth."

Iruka stared at them in horror. "He's naturally that energetic?"

"Well, no," said Tsunade. "He's much worse before his morning run and kata practice. I haven't been so in shape in years!"

"Oh dear," said Iruka.

"I've found that Naruto learns best by just doing things," said Kakashi. "He'll never understand the theory, even if it's explained simply to him. Having him do and feel what his body is doing is the best way to teach him, really."

"I'm not sure I can accommodate that," said Iruka.

"Maybe have a day where the kids can go outside with word problems and physically work them through," suggested Jiraiya. "Have them work in groups of three or something and rotate stations for different problems."

"Naruto can't be the only child who learns this way," said Tsunade. "Other students will probably also benefit."

"And encouraging teamwork early can't hurt," added Kakashi.

"Thank you very much for your suggestions," said Iruka, shuffling his papers. "I'll see what I can do with them."

"Iruka," said Shizune. "We're not criticizing you. Naruto's praised you to the moon and back. We're all glad that he likes you, and is enjoying school. I know from experience that being new is hard. Every single person in this room wants to see your students succeed. For that to happen, you need to be successful in teaching them."

"Naruto can be a handful," said Kakashi. "The four of us know that better than anyone. And we know that his energy and mischievous nature can wear on the most patient of people. He'll get into trouble; we expect that. Discipline, quiet and stillness don't come naturally to him. But they're skills he needs to learn."

"Do your best," said Tsunade. "We will too. Any extracurricular prejudices should not come into play here. Respect what Yondaime intended and Sandaime wishes, and treat him like any other child. Yes, I've read your records. And I'm sorry for your loss. But there is a child who needs to be kept sane and feel safe in this village. Please, try your best."

"I will," said Iruka. "You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you for coming by."

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Tsunade as she got up. "Naruto's our family."

The four of them stopped at a sushi bar to get take-out for dinner. While they waited, Shizune said, "He wasn't what I was expecting."

"I remember him as a clown," said Jiraiya, "always fooling around and getting into trouble for the sake of attention. Saru-sensei has a soft spot for him."

"He's a good listener," said Kakashi. "But not very confident. He'll get more comfortable, I think, as he does it. He did seem to take our suggestions seriously."

"But will he be allowed to implement them?" asked Shizune. "Other parents might not like the change, particularly the more traditional clan heads."

"We change or we die," said Kakashi flatly. "Having new ideas in the system isn't such a bad thing. Otherwise, how do we improve on what we have and what we are?"

"Very true," said Tsunade. "Kakashi, have you heard about your focus application yet?"

"Not yet," said Kakashi. "Sandaime's taking his time."

"Better that than make a mistake," said Shizune.

"Since we're picking on Kakashi," said Jiraiya, "did I catch you checking out the little schoolteacher? Has Iruka created a little spark in your cold dead heart?"

"It's not dead," snapped Kakashi. "It's just very well protected. And maybe I was."

"I knew it!" crowed Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, you're still human after all," teased Tsunade. "What are you going to do now?"

"Get the takeout and go home," said Kakashi. "Naruto's probably hungry. And I'm going to do nothing on purpose about Umino Iruka. I barely know him."

"Mmhmm," said Tsunade. "You keep on telling yourself that, kiddo. See how far it gets you."

"If you need dating advice, I'm here for you," said Jiraiya cheerily.

"Of course you are," said Kakashi.


	5. Make me a Match

Matchmaker, Matchmaker Part II

Shizune stopped Iruka in the halls before classes started. She looked exhausted; Iruka figured that she'd just come from an overnight shift and that all she wanted to do was sleep. He wondered why she had come to see him.

"Good morning Iruka," said Shizune. "I was wondering if you could do me a little favour."

"That would depend on the favour," said Iruka warily.

"It's nothing illegal or immoral," Shizune assured him. "Would you mind coming over tonight and watching Naruto for us? Tsunade and I are working overnight, and Kakashi is away. We're uncomfortable with bringing him to the hospital, but we can't leave him alone overnight."

"What about Itachi?" asked Iruka.

"It's his mother's birthday," said Shizune. "If it wasn't, I'd ask him to bring Sasuke and supervise a sleepover. And Gai, well, he's Gai, and usually only Kakashi can find him and convince him to do things. Plus, we're a little bit concerned about Naruto developing a love of spandex and bodybuilding."

"Yes, that could be a problem," said Iruka. "I'll watch Naruto for you."

"Thank you," said Shizune. "You can stay in Kakashi's room, since we're not expecting him back for a few days. Naruto will let you in, so just ask him. He also knows the house rules and has a pretty set routine. There's dinner in the fridge – or there should be, anyway. Just don't ever leave Naruto alone. He's prone to finding things he shouldn't."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Iruka promised.

"Thank you," said Shizune. She folded her hands into a seal and teleported away. Iruka hoped that she'd gotten wherever she was planning on going in one piece. He carried on his way to the classroom and properly began the day.

At the end of the day, Iruka packed up slowly, waiting for his students to leave. After a few minutes of complete silence, he heard Naruto approach the desk. Big blue eyes gazed up at him with a mixture of patience and resignation. Iruka had to wonder where the latter came from.

"Shizu-nee said that you were gonna watch me tonight," said Naruto. "Everybody else is busy."

"Would you rather have one of your regular babysitters?" asked Iruka.

"I'd rather have my family," said Naruto. "But they're busy with other stuff."

"They're not abandoning you," said Iruka, realizing what was wrong. "They're doing their duty to Konoha. That's what we all do."

"I know that," said Naruto. "Kaka-nii explained everything to me. It's just hard when Konoha needs them all at the same time, and I need them too."

Iruka nodded. "Shall we get going, then? Shizune said that you'd guide me through the house rules and routines."

"It's pretty easy stuff," said Naruto with a little shrug. He picked up his bag and checked the contents. Iruka was surprised to see that all of Naruto's workbooks were in the bag. He had thought that Naruto was a bit of a slacker.

"You're bringing home everything?" asked Iruka as they left the building.

"Kaka-nii and Shizu-nee check over my class work," Naruto informed him. "If I don't get something, they try to explain it different. Kaka-nii tries to show me by doing stuff, like he'll help me build scale model catapults and stuff so I can see what I'm working on. Sometimes Aunt Tsunade helps too, with stuff like history and clan specialties."

"Your guardians pay a lot of attention to your education," said Iruka.

"Kaka-nii said that there was no point in letting me do stuff wrong," said Naruto. "Aunt Tsunade wanted to see what the school was teaching us in case it needed to be fixed. And Shizu-nee just likes teaching people."

"She teaches young medics, doesn't she?" said Iruka.

"Yup," said Naruto. "Her students do better than most other teachers. That's 'cause she's got the patience and the focus to make sure people are doing it right."

"That's always helpful in a teacher," said Iruka. "I wish sometimes that my teachers had had more patience with me when I was learning. But then, perhaps I just wasn't in the right frame of mind to learn."

"Kaka-nii said that if people don't learn, they die," said Naruto. "I don't want to die. 'm not very good at learning though. So I practice."

Iruka followed Naruto to a beautiful little house in a quiet neighbourhood. The house unsealed itself when Naruto pressed a hand to the door. Iruka was surprised at how clean and orderly everything was; with Tsunade in charge, he would have expected a complete wreck.

"Shizu-nee needs order," said Naruto, reading Iruka's expression. "It makes her feel better."

"That explains quite a bit," said Iruka.

"There'll be instructions for you on the kitchen table," said Naruto, putting his bag down. "I'll show you. That's Aunt Tsunade's bedroom."

"On the ground floor?" asked Iruka.

"Shizu-nee says it's easier than trying to carry her upstairs when she's drunk," said Naruto with a little shrug. "Kaka-nii says that it makes it easier for her to run out for emergencies. I think she just likes protecting people."

"I see," said Iruka.

"She doesn't drink as much as she used to," said Naruto defensively. "And she doesn't gamble as much anymore either."

Iruka nodded, though privately he rather thought that Tsunade would never stop gambling. He allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen where, true to Naruto's word, there was a note from Shizune. It detailed basic house rules and part of the routine. While Iruka read it over, Naruto helped himself to apple slices and bacon marmalade.

"Bacon marmalade?" asked Iruka.

"Want some?" asked Naruto, offering a slice of apple with the offending condiment on it.

"No thank you," said Iruka. Naruto shrugged, popped the piece into his mouth, and carried on with eating his snack. When he was done, he carried his plate over to the sink and put it in with other dirty dishes.

"The dishes get washed after dinner," said Naruto. "Come on. There's a nice spot outside where Aunt Tsunade likes to go over patient files that other medics have updated."

"I'll bring my marking with me then," said Iruka. Bag in hand, he followed Naruto out to the backyard. Large trees dotted the property boundary, and a small pond took up one of the corners. A miniature tree garden was in the other back corner. A small stone table sat on the deck; Iruka could see the entire garden from most of the seats. He settled down to mark tests, assuming that Naruto was going to play outside for a while.

Iruka was wrong. Naruto found a piece of white chalk, and ran up the tree as far as he could go, using chakra to stick to the trunk. Periodically, Iruka would look up and note that the marks were steadily getting higher and Naruto was getting more and more tired. After about an hour, Naruto stopped, put the chalk away, and began running through the standard Academy katas. And when he had done those, he began doing a set of katas that Iruka recognized as being from Mist. That was a bit of a surprise for Iruka. Even more surprising were the sets of seal speed exercises that followed, and the concentration that was devoted to each exercise. Naruto's family had been serious, Iruka realized. They really had done their own work with him.

"It's time for dinner," Naruto informed him. "I'll show you where stuff is in the kitchen."

"Alright, then," said Iruka, following Naruto back into the house. "Where did you learn the tree climbing exercise? I didn't learn that until I was a Genin."

"Aunt Tsunade tested my chakra levels," said Naruto. "She said that I have the same as most rookie Genin. Kaka-nii and Shizu-nee taught me, because I have more chakra than other kids my age. They said I'd probably find the basic jutsu hard cause my little bit and other people's little bit aren't the same. So they work on jutsu with me. I'm not allowed to do them without their supervision."

"It's good that they're taking the time to help you," said Iruka. Privately, he thought that this explained quite a bit. The classroom struggles had nothing to do with disrespect and everything to do with the extra chakra. And no one had thought to tell him.

"They're my family," said Naruto. "And all of them are here because they want to be, not because they're being ordered to, or because we're related by blood. They love me. And I love them."

"You're very lucky," said Iruka. "Your family is doing a lot to protect you." And they were. Naruto's potential was a secret, kept to not cause a panic. The extra work that Naruto had been taught to put in every day would keep him alive, and would help him master skills as quickly as his classmates. Chakra control exercises were vital, not to help conserve chakra, but to teach Naruto how much he needed for different jutsu. They had told him, Iruka just hadn't heard.

Naruto was surprisingly helpful in the kitchen. They made a stir fry out of whatever they could find in the vegetable drawer of the fridge, and steamed it in a soy sauce-garlic-ginger-orange juice sauce that was surprisingly good. When they finished eating, Naruto helped Iruka find the draining boards and sort the dishes into piles, from most dirty to least. And he was very thorough about rinsing plates after Iruka had washed them.

"Would you help me with my homework?" asked Naruto. "There's a couple of things I didn't get in class. I tried the exercises, but I still don't get it. What's an adverb?"

"An adverb is a word that modifies a verb," said Iruka. "It tells you how an action was done. Like running _quickly_. Or throwing _accurately_. They're meant to give other people a better idea of what happened when someone or something does something."

"Oh," said Naruto. "So I have to underline the adverbs in orange."

"Right," said Iruka. "And verbs in red, and adjectives in dark blue."

"So if I'm orange," said Naruto thoughtfully, "And Sakura's red, does that mean we go together? Like, I explain her better to other people by being present? But me and Sasuke get along better than me and Sakura. Is that because we both explain other people better by being present? Even though we add to different kinds of people?"

"I think that you do bring out very different traits in other people," said Iruka. "And you seem to bring out the heart of each other. You show us what you stand for, what you believe."

"That's kinda weird," decided Naruto. "I think I get the whole parts of speech thing now. Thanks, Mr Umino." He bent over the page, clutching his orange pencil crayon, and underlining words as he went along. Iruka continued his marking, checking in with Naruto in between tests. The two of them steadily worked their way through their respective pieces of homework. When Naruto was done, he packed up all of his schoolwork and put his bag by the door. Iruka looked at him as he stood in the doorway, looking expectant.

"Is there something you need?" asked Iruka.

"It's bedtime," said Naruto. "And I don't know where you're sleeping."

"Shizune suggested that I sleep in Kakashi's room," said Iruka.

"If she said so," said Naruto doubtfully. "Just don't touch anything. Kaka-nii's a private person. He gets really mad when other people touch his stuff. That's why laundry is his job."

"Okay, I won't," Iruka promised. "She also said that you'd let me in."

"I guess," said Naruto. "Come on. I'll let you in before I go to bed. Once I open the door, it won't reseal until I tell it to. And don't try to open the windows."

Naruto led Iruka up to the second floor, and most of the way down the hall. The attic stairs, curiously enough, were between a heavily sealed door at the very end and the master suite. The door to the stairs was also sealed, but not so intimidatingly. Naruto pressed his hand against it, visibly pushing chakra into the seal, and the door opened. Naruto then went back up the hall to the second door and went in. Iruka climbed up the stairs.

Kakashi's room was more of a studio apartment. To the left of the stairs was a reading area, with comfortable looking chairs and bookshelves full of manuals – including a series called _What to Expect_, which seemed strange – alongside the infamous little orange books. To the right was the bed and dresser area. The far wall had a seal on it that Iruka had never seen before.

"Don't touch anything," said Iruka, nodding as he looked at the room. "Excellent advice. You're in an expert assassin's bedroom, Iruka, so don't touch anything."

"Hey Mr Umino?" asked Naruto from the doorway. "Could you come tell me a bedtime story please?"

"Oh," said Iruka. "Sure. What kind of story do you want?"

"Kaka-nii tells me about his Genin team," said Naruto. "Shizu-nee tells me about her uncle Dan and her early attempts at learning to heal. Aunt Tsunade tells me stories about her travels. Uncle Jiraiya isn't allowed to tell me stories."

"So you like stories about people's lives?" asked Iruka.

"Yup," said Naruto. "They're a lot more interesting than made up stories in books."

"You know that made up stories in books can be based on things the author has experienced," said Iruka.

"It's not as interesting as the actual thing," said Naruto stubbornly.

"If you insist," said Iruka as he followed Naruto to his room. "Come on, let's get you into bed, and then I'll tell you a story from my life. It won't be that exciting though."

"That's okay," said Naruto. He climbed into bed, snuggled into his pillow, and looked up at Iruka expectantly. Iruka sighed, sat down on the side of the bed and began the story of how he decided to be a teacher. As he spoke, Naruto's eyelids got heavier and heavier, and by the time Iruka was done, he was sound asleep.

Iruka tucked Naruto in, and turned out the light. He went up to Kakashi's room, seated himself in one of the reading chairs, and finished off his marking. Once he'd finished, he packed up his own 'homework', stripped, and curled up in Kakashi's bed. The pillow smelled faintly of Kakashi, and for once sleep came easily for Iruka.

Ω

Iruka woke up to a very large dog licking his face. As soon as his eyes opened, the dog got off the bed and barked, wagging his tail. Iruka groaned and got out of bed. The dog brought him a bag full of his own clothes. Iruka looked at them in confusion.

"I don't remember bringing these with me," said Iruka. The dog shook its head, whuffed softly and padded over to the stairs, where it sat down, pointedly looking away from Iruka. Iruka took this as his cue to get dressed and follow the dog downstairs.

The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs. Iruka followed his nose and the massive dog down to the kitchen. Tsunade and Shizune were seated at the table, mugs of tea clutched in their hands. They both looked exhausted and glad to be home. Through the glass door, Iruka could see Naruto and a bunch of nin-dogs playing a game of tag all through the yard. The massive dog sat in front of the door and looked at Iruka expectantly.

"Just let Bull out," said Kakashi from the stove, where he was skillfully handling three different frying pans. "He needs his morning exercise as well, and breakfast is almost ready."

Iruka went over to the door and opened it. The dog – Bull – bounded out and immediately joined the game of chasing around the hyperactive six-year-old. Iruka watched for a few minutes, then sat down at the table with the women. The four adults listened to the bacon pop and the eggs sizzle. The quiet lasted only five minutes. Naruto bounded into the kitchen, the nin-dogs at his heels. Naruto was laughing, the dogs were barking, and both Tsunade and Shizune cracked smiles.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yup," said Kakashi. "Pancakes, bacon and eggs. Have a seat."

"So, Naruto," said Tsunade as they all loaded their plates, "How was your day yesterday?"

"It was pretty good," said Naruto. "We did some reading skills work, and I learned three new kanji! And we started on the Nara clan's history and abilities, but I already knew a lot of it cause Shikamaru told me it. And we did the basics of weapons care, so can I help you with cleaning your weapons, Kaka-nii? Please?"

"We'll see, Naruto," said Kakashi. "Did you do your homework?"

"I did!" said Naruto proudly. "Mr Umino helped me. But I didn't need a lot of help. And I did my afternoon exercises and helped wash the dishes too."

"Naruto was very good," Iruka assured them. "He was very helpful with making dinner and his bedtime routine."

"Mr Umino told me a really good bedtime story," said Naruto. "Can he babysit me again sometime?"

"If Mr Umino wants to," said Shizune. "I'm glad that everything worked out okay. Excuse me, please. I'm really tired."

"As am I," said Tsunade. "Naruto, could you help clean up please?"

"Sure," said Naruto. "Sleep well, Aunt Tsunade. Sleep well, Shizu-nee."

"Thank you Naruto," said Shizune. She kissed the top of his head and went upstairs. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly and retreated to her bedroom. Naruto picked up their dishes as well as his own and put them in the sink. He then went upstairs as well.

"Thank you for looking after Naruto for us," said Kakashi. "There aren't many people who will. He seems to trust you."

"It was my pleasure," said Iruka. "He really is a good kid."

"I know that," said Kakashi with a heavy sigh. "But it's been hard, convincing other people that he's a good kid. I'm glad that you see it."

"He reminds me of me when I was younger," said Iruka. "A bit of a prankster, a little naïve, not very school-inclined. But he works harder than I ever did."

"Mom was the same way," said Kakashi. He stood up and took his plate over to the sink. "I was wondering if you'd do me a favour. It's – important."

"What is it?" asked Iruka.

"I've been having issues coming out of tunnel vision," said Kakashi, "and I was wondering if you would keep my focus for me."

"I'd be honoured to," said Iruka. "But why me?"

"Naruto trusts you," said Kakashi. "Shizune and Tsunade like you. My dogs seem to like you. Those are all good recommendations."

"Thank you," said Iruka, touched. "This is probably the biggest complement I've ever gotten."

"Here," said Kakashi. He handed Iruka an obsidian disk with a complicated seal etched onto one side and a haiku etched onto the other. Iruka looked at it carefully, then tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his shirt over his heart. Kakashi visibly relaxed.

"I'm ready for school now!" said Naruto as he slipped and slid down the stairs. "Come on, Mr Umino, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Naruto," said Iruka, getting up and handing his dishes to Kakashi. "I suppose I'll see you later, then."

"You will," said Kakashi. "Have a good day, Iruka."

"Sleep well," said Iruka. He left the kitchen and followed Naruto out the door.


	6. Shattered Once

Shattered Once

The window that Kakashi was looking for should have been dark at that time of night. The rest of the block was dark – as it should have been, given that many of the people who lived in the apartment building were either medics or teachers – but that one window had a light in it. And was open, like the occupant was expecting him.

Bloody, dirty, tattered, exhausted Kakashi dropped through the window into the neat and orderly bedroom. Iruka was sitting at his desk, the humming focus buzzing against the oak surface while Iruka drew characters onto a sheet of paper. He brushed his hair back from his face and offered Kakashi a little smile and the focus. Kakashi laid his right index and middle fingers on the inscription.

A picture formed on the shiny obsidian. Baby Naruto was determinedly teaching himself to walk, and the dogs were taking turns helping and cheering. He and Shizune played shogi, and she beat him – it had been the only time she'd ever won the game. Itachi and Shizune taught Sasuke and Naruto how to make different origami animals on a rainy day. Kakashi and Iruka danced a slow waltz across the roof of the Hokage tower… no, that hadn't happened, and neither had the lazy morning curled up in bed talking, or the mud fight on the riverbank…

Kakashi lifted his fingers from the focus and staggered. Iruka dropped the focus on the table and caught him, guiding him to the bathroom and helping him strip and climb into the bathtub.

"I didn't look," said Iruka, collecting all the scraps of what had once been Kakashi's uniform.

"I didn't think you had," murmured Kakashi. "Thank you for that, Iruka." Iruka blushed slightly and slipped out of the bathroom. Kakashi let his sore muscles soak until the water began to get cold. He climbed out of the tub, wrapped himself in a towel, and staggered to the kitchen, where Iruka was cooking something that smelled _amazing_. Iruka peeked at Kakashi as he entered the room; for some reason, Kakashi found it a bit amusing.

"You can look at me, you know," said Kakashi. "I'm the one who's bothering you in the middle of the night."

"You're not bothering me," said Iruka, still focusing on the stove. "Besides, I wasn't sleeping very well before the focus started humming."

"I see," said Kakashi. "Do you write poetry often?"

"Not really," said Iruka. "It's soothing. None of it is very good."

"If it soothes you, then you should keep it up," said Kakashi, ignoring the first part. Every time he had come home from a mission, Iruka had been writing poetry. The wall rack behind the desk was overflowing with rolled up sheets of paper. Kakashi could guess that it was all Iruka's late-night writings.

"I've burned your uniform," said Iruka apologetically, placing a plate of stir-fried vegetables and fish on the table in front of Kakashi. "There was no real way to put it back together. I did send the bird to get another one for you."

"Thanks," said Kakashi. "I thought that it might be shot. I think I've had that one for three, maybe four years. It might be the one Naruto threw up on the first time he ever had the flu."

"Poor baby," said Iruka.

"Not really," said Kakashi. "I had it too, so Gai and Asuma had to come by in shifts to make sure we ate and bathed. We'd just gotten out of the bath when up came dinner. I think Anko was in that night, because she made me get right back in the bath to clean off. So it's about five years old then."

"That's an awfully long time," said Iruka. "The spare room's all done up, so you're welcome to crash here for the night. Tsunade will want to see you in the morning at the hospital for a checkup."

"And it's my turn to pick Naruto up after school," said Kakashi. He nearly inhaled the food; he was hungry and it tasted way better than it had any right to. Iruka cleaned up the pans he'd used and took Kakashi's plate when Kakashi was done with it. Kakashi staggered down the hall to the familiar guest room, fell face first onto the bed and passed out.

Ω

Shizune took in the chaos that was the hospital first thing in the morning. Night shift was preparing to stagger home, and day shift was struggling to be awake enough to take in the information on the charts being thrown at them. Thankfully, she was just doing annual checkups today, and so would not be expected to run around like a chicken with her head cut off unless it was a dire emergency. And even then, there were other people who could handle it for a while.

She picked up the file on the top, not even looking at who she would be seeing first. Her patient would be in the exam room already, and she could review the file while asking questions. It would probably be very straightforward; the annuals generally were. Shizune paused outside of the exam room and briefly glanced at the name on the folder. And did a double take.

"Good morning, Itachi," said Shizune, entering the exam room and taking a good look at her patient and, more recently, friend. Itachi looked far too tired to be healthy. His skin was the wrong shade of pale for him – it was far too light. He managed a little smile for her.

"I didn't know you were doing the physicals today," said Itachi. "Though I'm glad it is you."

"So am I, really," said Shizune. "I can tell by looking at you that you haven't been sleeping well lately. I suspect you've lost weight, and you didn't have any extra to lose. Sasuke and Naruto tell me you've been listless and distant, with some fairly incredible mood swings. They're scared for you because they have no way of knowing what's going on with you. They think you're going to die."

"Everything dies," said Itachi. "But I understand what you mean. And I'm afraid I might be."

"Okay," said Shizune. "Here's what we're going to do. Standard urine sample and blood samples, with checks for everything possible. I'll see if they can do it in under an hour. If you've noticed that something's wrong, Itachi, then I don't want to waste time trying to find out what's wrong."

"Thank you," said Itachi.

"Here are the sample bottles," said Shizune. "You know where the bathroom is. Urine is required, and I'd appreciate a stool sample as well, if you can manage it. Then come back here for the bloodwork and the rest of the exam."

"Of course," said Itachi. He got up and made his way to the little attached bathroom. Shizune found a blank form and began filling it out for everything from STIs to cancer. Knowing Itachi was a bad bleeder, Shizune prepared the sampling chair so that either arm was accessible. The rack of vials and sterilized needle sat on the counter next to a full bottle of peroxide, ready to be used. She then seated herself at the desk in the corner and skimmed through Itachi's medical history.

"Frequent eye exams," Shizune muttered to herself. "A heart problem at birth? Repaired when he was four, but the surgeon in question isn't trustworthy… I'll have to check on that. No recent psych evaluations. Immunization record is apparently perfect. No major illnesses or injuries since age seven, at which point he developed his Sharingan."

"I have the samples you requested, Shizune," said Itachi, setting the bottles in a basket intended for them. He settled himself in the chair, forearms up, and waited for Shizune to draw the blood she'd need.

"Thanks," said Shizune, settling the tourniquet around his left arm. "So, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Stressed," admitted Itachi. "It's not easy, resisting the clan and my father while staying around for my mother and Sasuke. And there's been pressure within ANBU as well."

"Any panic attacks?" asked Shizune, slipping the needle into a surprisingly easy to find artery. "Difficulty sleeping or eating?"

"I don't have much of an appetite," said Itachi. "I try to eat when I'm with Sasuke and Mother, so that they don't worry about me, but I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with them lately."

"That's hard on your system," said Shizune, watching the vials carefully as they filled one by one. "Please don't tell me you're sleeping well. I can see how tired you are."

"Very true, I haven't been," said Itachi. "My thoughts race, and I can't relax. Or I have unpleasant dreams. So usually I end up meditating all night, trying to calm myself and rest my body and mind as much as possible."

"You should have come to see someone," said Shizune, taping a sterilized cotton ball over the tiny incision with a bit of bandaging tape.

"I am here now," said Itachi. He bit his lips, and Shizune was reminded that he was only thirteen. Most kids his age had just graduated from the Academy. She knew he didn't have many friends, and from what she had gathered from Kakashi, as well as from Sasuke's interactions with Naruto, his home life wasn't as stable as it should have been.

"Give me a minute to run these down to the lab," said Shizune. She got up and went out to the hallway. Tsunade happened to be passing, on her way to the labs for results. Shizune flagged her down.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"The patient that I'm seeing may not be as mentally stable as he's pretending to be," said Shizune quietly. "He also thinks that there might be something physically wrong with him. He also had a botched heart surgery when he was four. I need to get these results fast, Tsunade-sama."

"I'll run them down for you," said Tsunade, taking the samples and checking the name attached to them. "That boy, hm? Make sure that he's alright, Shizune. His little brother would be very upset if he lost him now."

"I'm on it," said Shizune, ducking back into Itachi's room. "Sorry about that."

"I know that it's part of you doing your very best at your job," said Itachi with a tired little smile. "What's going on, Itachi?"

"Absolute insanity," said Itachi quietly. "It's top secret. Can you seal the room for silence?"

"I can," said Shizune. She got up and pressed her hand against a specific spot on the wall. Black lines bloomed and spread across the room, linking six interconnecting barrier seals. "We're under doctor-patient confidentiality. Jiraiya himself did the seals work. No one will hear you but me."

"The Council is using me to spy on my family," said Itachi softly. "Danzou is being himself: pushy, looking for a reason to start a war. Sandaime can barely hold him in check. Lately, I've just been reporting to him, and the Council doesn't like that."

"Sandaime can take care of himself," Shizune reminded him. "Is Danzou directly pressuring you somehow?"

"He keeps cornering me," said Itachi. "He keeps offering me a place in ROOT, even though I've said I'm not interested. Last time, he threatened Sasuke. I can't let anything happen to my baby brother. But I can't give myself over to that man either."

"That's a tough choice," said Shizune. "You know that we'd help you protect Sasuke, right?"

"That's what I'm counting on," said Itachi grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune.

"I recently discovered that my father is organizing the Uchiha Clan for a coup d'etat," said Itachi. Shizune gasped. "He plans to dispose of the Sandaime and the Council Elders and make himself the Godaime Hokage. My mother has tried to tell him that there will be a civil war that will leave us the weakest hidden village, but none of the conspirators will see it. They only see the power."

"Oh gods," said Shizune softly. "There wouldn't be a Konoha left."

"And your family would probably be one of the first targets," said Itachi equally softly. A tear leaked out of his left eye. "You've become part of the family in my heart, and Sasuke's too. Sandaime and the Elders have decided to act. I have to kill my Clan."

Shizune wrapped her arms around her friend, letting him sob into her shoulder. She rubbed circles on his back as he let himself mourn, for the family he was about to lose, for the parents that had done so much to and for him, for the marriage and children he would never have, or see any of his cousins have. For his precious baby brother, who meant the world to him, and would be devastated by what would come.

"I want to help you save your brother," said Shizune. "We'll take Sasuke in, you know that. But he doesn't have to be there. He doesn't have to see it."

"This evening," said Itachi. He pulled away from her and met her eyes desperately. "When he's older, will you tell him? Will you tell him the truth about the Clan, and about me? And, could you please tell him I love him?"

"I'll tell him," Shizune assured him. "I'll make sure that he knows the truth. And that he is loved."

Ω

Kakashi made his way towards the hospital, as requested by Iruka. He'd enjoyed breakfast this morning – it was quieter than usual, without Naruto and the dogs – and he'd slept very well. Not as much as his body had wanted to, but he wasn't willing to risk missing the chance to eat with Iruka. Naruto was pretty good about making excuses for them to see each other in a sort of natural way, as was Shizune. But natural rarely meant alone, and so any time when it was just them was appreciated by Kakashi at least.

"Kakashi!" said Shizune from behind the front desk as he entered the hospital. "It's good to see you're back. Come with me, and I'll check you over."

"Where's Tsunade?" asked Kakashi.

"Doing some fairly important surgeries," said Shizune. She shoved him into an exam room, and silence sealed the doors behind her.

"Shizune, are you feeling alright?" asked Kakashi warily, watching his pseudo-cousin pace back and forth anxiously.

"Yes," said Shizune. "No. I'm not actually sure. Everything's going to hell in a handbasket."

"That was specific," said Kakashi.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," said Shizune apologetically. "One of my patients is very unwell, and I can't help him. The problem isn't completely physical, and even if it was, there's a chance that it's genetic and therefore incurable. And with the other parts, all I can do is listen and try to be supportive. I feel so helpless."

"I'm sure that you've done your best for this person," said Kakashi. "And I'm sure that, even if all you did was listen, you helped. That person is probably really grateful that you gave him the opportunity to talk about how he felt. Not many people do anymore."

"Thanks, Kakashi," said Shizune. "So, I need to check you over for any internal injuries. I assume that Iruka took care of the external stuff."

"He did," said Kakashi. "He even made me breakfast this morning."

"Ooh, progress," said Shizune. Kakashi shook his head. "Oh, come on! You can't tell me he's not interested. You pop into his house through his windows at all sorts of crazy times, and he hasn't gone crazy from your insanity yet. He makes you breakfast, leaves a light on so you can find him easier, makes up the guest room, _and washes your mask and underwear_ whenever you're over."

"He keeps clothes in my size at his place as well," added Kakashi unhelpfully.

"And you're telling me that he's not interested?" said Shizune skeptically. "I think you might have a concussion Kakashi."

"I don't remember hitting my head," said Kakashi. "I'm pretty sure I'm fine Shizune. Just a little bit tired and drained."

"The usual prescription then," said Shizune. "Take a few days off, light training only. Sleep as much as you need to. Don't get too suckered into Gai's competitions. And it's your turn to pick up Naruto after school. Get takeout, we need to do groceries. I'll pick up more food later."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Kakashi. He hopped off the exam table, and was puzzled when Shizune didn't unseal the door. "What else is wrong?"

"Tell Sasuke and Naruto that they're having a sleepover at our place tonight," said Shizune. "Itachi and I arranged it, so it's alright. They'll be ecstatic."

"Probably," said Kakashi. "Itachi isn't joining us even for dinner?"

"No," said Shizune. "He – he feels that he needs to spend some quality time with his family. So we won't be seeing him around for a bit."

"Is that so?" said Kakashi. "Well, I'll see you at home then. Oh, and if you get to see Iruka? Ask him about his insomnia. I'm not sure he sleeps well enough."

"Will do," said Shizune. "I wouldn't want you to lose your focus."

Ω

Iruka reviewed the plans for each of the day's lessons, making little changes to the lectures as he went. He hadn't slept well again, and had stayed up writing out all of his lectures. He almost wished that he'd been able to ask Kakashi to come over for dinner, or _something_. Iruka always seemed to be able to sleep after he'd seen Kakashi. He'd feel better beginning the new unit if he'd had some sleep.

A tapping on the window startled Iruka, making him lose his place in the lecture. Kakashi sat outside on the windowsill, but he wasn't smiling. He wasn't in post-mission mode either, but Iruka could see the same focus and drive in the lines of his body. Quickly, He opened the window, and Kakashi slipped inside, landing soundlessly. Iruka walked back to his desk, keeping his hands where Kakashi could see them, just in case.

"It's unusual for you to come and visit me," said Iruka, trying to sound calm. "What's going on? Are you alright, Kakashi?"

"I'm physically fine," said Kakashi, a bite in his voice that Iruka couldn't quite place. "Something has happened, though. The Uchiha Clan was massacred."

"Oh gods," said Iruka. "Then Sasuke and Itachi are dead?"

"By some _fluke_," said Kakashi, "Sasuke was sleeping over at our house. He survived. Naruto and Shizune are with him now. Neither of the boys will be coming to school for a while."

"I understand," said Iruka. "Sasuke needs time to grieve for his family. Especially his parents and Itachi. I can imagine what he's going through."

"They're saying that Itachi did it," said Kakashi quietly. Iruka stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry to drop this on you first thing in the morning. I have to go and help transport the bodies to the morgue for identification and burial."

"I understand," said Iruka. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please come by for dinner tonight," said Kakashi. "If possible, we need you in our lives more than ever right now. Shizune – she and Itachi were friends. It's hard for her."

"I'll bring takeout," said Iruka. "If it'll help, I'll stay the night as well."

"I'd like that," said Kakashi. "I'll see you later, then."

"See you later," said Iruka. Kakashi jumped back out the window. Iruka sat down heavily at his desk, barely noticing when his first few students trickled in. About halfway through the morning, a jounin came by to announce the massacre's occurrence. Iruka didn't even try to control the riot that erupted in his classroom.

Ω

"That's the last one," said Tsunade, tying the identifying tag around the corpse's toe. "The morgue hasn't been this full in a long time."

"That's true," said Genma. "Not since the Kyuubi."

"Tsunade-sama, we're still missing Sasuke's corpse," said one of the interns recruited to help with identifying who had died.

"I should hope so," snorted Tsunade. "He was still alive when I checked on him over lunch. He's staying with me."

"But then, shouldn't the Council be notified?" asked the intern.

"They will be," said Tsunade, "tomorrow, when I make my official report. And then the hard part starts."

"The hard part?" asked Genma.

"Custody battle," said Tsunade. "Shizune's gotten it into her head that she wants us to adopt him. Fine, I see no reason not to. He seems to like spending time with us, seems comfortable in the house, and it's not like we don't have the space or can't afford to take care of him. So I'm going to fight for that boy's best interests. He's practically family at this point."

As Tsunade dragged her exhausted body home, she pondered her declaration. True, it had been Shizune who had asked verbally, but Naruto's eyes had begged her to let Sasuke stay. They'd begged her to heal him, only she didn't know how. Her skills were in the body, and the healing and destruction of it. Maybe Ibiki or Inoichi could help… she'd bring the point up at the meeting. Sensei would listen to her in this case, she hoped.

When she got home, Tsunade found that her kitchen had been taken over by a stunned-looking Iruka and a blank Kakashi. She left them to sort out the different take out cartons that Iruka had presumably brought with him – it meant that none of them had to cook. Shizune was with the boys in the living room. Shizune sat on the couch, staring at the window without really seeing it. Sasuke and Naroto had somehow contorted themselves into a ball in Tsunade's armchair; Sasuke's pale little hand clutched desperately at Naruto's shirt, and Naruto looked like he'd try to kill whoever attempted to take his friend away. When Tsunade touched Shizune's shoulder, Shizune had looked up at her with devastated eyes, and had gone upstairs to her room.

"Kakashi," called Tsunade, "could you come and sit in the living room for a bit?" Much as she was unwilling to deprive them of bonding time, Shizune needed her. Iruka could manage the take out on his own. Kakashi would just have to keep an eye on the boys. He settled into Shizune's former spot, but instead of staring out the window, he watched Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade headed upstairs.

Tsunade walked into Shizune's room without knocking. "Shizune, are you alright?"

"Itachi," sobbed Shizune. "He's my _friend_. My poor, hurting best friend, and there's nothing I can do for him!" Tsunade pulled her adoptive daughter into a hug. "He's dying, Tsunade-sama! This village and his family are killing him! And _I can't fix it_. I can't help him anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Itachi…"

The next few weeks were a blur of funerals, temple visits, and accepting condolences from strangers. Sasuke clutched Naruto throughout, and refused to be parted with him for anything. Kakashi stood by the two when he could, and Iruka filled in when he couldn't. By the end of the month, Iruka had moved into Kakashi's room, and Tsunade was pleased to see them all curled up together when she'd check on them before her early morning shifts. All of the adults had given up on getting Sauske to sleep in his own room, and so he continued sleeping in Naruto's bed, letting his best friend's presence keep the nightmares away.

Shizune burned incense at every temple, not for the Uchiha Clan, as everyone else did, but for her friend, who died that day in her exam room.


End file.
